sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Valve Corporation video games
Valve Corporation is an American video game developer and publisher founded in 1996 by Gabe Newell and Mike Harrington. The company is based in Bellevue, Washington. Valve's first game was Half-Life, a first-person shooter released in 1998. It received universal acclaim and sold over nine million retail copies. Alongside Half-Life s launch, Valve released development tools to enable the player community to create content and mods. The company then proceeded to hire the creators of popular mods, such as Counter-Strike, which became the most popular multiplayer first-person shooter for the next decade. Valve continued their trend of developing predominantly first-person video games in the 2000s with a number of critically successful releases. In 2004, they released the highly anticipated sequel Half-Life 2 through their own digital distribution service Steam. The game sold over 10 million copies and was met with acclaim. Valve released two subsequent episodes for Half-Life 2 and later packaged those games together with the puzzle game Portal and the multiplayer shooter Team Fortress 2 in a collection known as The Orange Box. By the end of 2008, combined retail sales of the ''Half-Life'' series, ''Counter-Strike'' series and The Orange Box had surpassed 32 million units. Newell also projected that digital sales of Valve's games would eventually exceed retail sales as Steam continued to grow. In the late 2000s, Valve released two zombie-themed first-person shooters focusing on cooperative gameplay with the ''Left 4 Dead'' series. The company continued to release multiplayer games with the launches of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive and Dota 2, both of which have large esports communities fostered by Valve. During the 2010s, Valve began focusing on supporting their established multiplayer titles with regular content updates. In the late 2010s, Valve began investing in virtual reality and started to develop games and other software that make use of the technology. Valve is considered to be one of the most important and influential companies in the gaming industry. The reception of their games, along with the creation of Steam, has prompted some publications to list Valve as one of the top game developers of all time, and the most powerful company in PC gaming. In 2013, Newell received a BAFTA Fellowship award with the BAFTA Games Committee recognizing the impact Valve had left on the gaming industry in producing critically and commercially successfully game franchises. Games | refs = | release = | notes = * Science fiction first-person shooter with single-player campaign and multiplayer deathmatch * PlayStation 2 version includes an exclusive cooperative multiplayer mode, Decay, developed by Gearbox Software * Dreamcast version cancelled }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Multiplayer shooter * Originally a mod for Quake, its developers were hired by Valve to remake it as a mod for Half-Life }} | refs = | release = | notes = * First expansion to Half-Life * Collaboration with Gearbox Software }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Multiplayer shooter * Half-Life modification; its developers were hired by Valve }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Multiplayer jumping game with a Tron-like aesthetic * Half-Life modification }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Half-Life modification * Recreation of the deathmatch mode from id Software's first-person shooter Quake in the GoldSrc game engine }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Second expansion to Half-Life * Collaboration with Gearbox Software * Originally intended to be additional content for Half-Life on the Dreamcast console before its discontinuation }} | refs = | release = | notes = * World War II-based multiplayer shooter * Half-Life modification; its developers were hired by Valve }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Collaboration with Namco }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Collaboration with Gearbox Software, Ritual Entertainment, Rogue Entertainment, and Turtle Rock Studios }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Remake of Counter-Strike in the Source game engine }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Remaster of Half-Life in the Source game engine }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Sequel to Half-Life * Later bundled into The Orange Box }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Standalone multiplayer component of Half-Life 2 }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Remake of Day of Defeat in the Source game engine }} | refs = | release = | notes = * An additional level for Half-Life 2 released to demonstrate high-dynamic-range rendering in the Source game engine }} | refs = | release = | notes = * First installment in a planned trilogy of sequels to Half-Life 2 * Later bundled into The Orange Box }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Half-Life 2 modification developed by Facepunch Studios * Initially released in 2004; its standalone release was published by Valve in 2006 }} | refs = | release = 2006 – Arcade | notes = * Collaboration with Taito }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Second installment in a planned trilogy of sequels to Half-Life 2 * Launched as part of The Orange Box }} | refs = | release = | notes = * First-person puzzle platformer * Developed by a team including DigiPen Institute of Technology graduates who were hired by Valve to create a successor to Narbacular Drop * Launched as part of The Orange Box }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Sequel to Team Fortress Classic * Launched as part of The Orange Box * Transitioned into a free-to-play game in June 2011 }} | refs = | release = | notes = * A compilation including Half-Life 2, Half-Life 2: Episode One, Half-Life 2: Episode Two, Portal, and Team Fortress 2 * Ported to PlayStation 3 by Electronic Arts }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Collaboration with Nexon }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Cooperative first-person shooter set in a zombie apocalypse * Developed by Turtle Rock Studios, who were acquired by Valve prior to the release of Left 4 Dead }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Sequel to Left 4 Dead }} | refs = | release = 2010 – Windows | notes = * Cooperative top-down shooter * Remake of the Unreal Tournament 2004 mod Alien Swarm; its developers were hired by Valve * Released for free along with full game code and mod tools }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Sequel to Portal * Features cross-platform play between PC and PlayStation 3 versions. * Valve hired the developers of Tag: The Power of Paint to contribute to Portal 2 s design }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Collaboration with Hidden Path Entertainment }} | refs = | release = 2013 – Windows, Linux, OS X | notes = * Multiplayer online battle arena game * Sequel to the Warcraft III mod Defense of the Ancients; its lead designer IceFrog was hired by Valve * Beta version launched in 2011 }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Collaboration with Nexon }} | refs = | release = 2014 – Windows | notes = * Free-to-play zombie shooter * Collaboration with Nexon }} | refs = | release = 2014 – Arcade | notes = * Collaboration with Taito }} | refs = | release = 2016 – Windows | notes = * Virtual reality game released for free to support the launch of the HTC Vive virtual reality headset * Compilation of eight minigames set mostly in the universe of Portal }} | refs = | release = | notes = * Digital collectible card game based on Dota 2 * Uses the Source 2 engine *Designed by Magic: The Gathering creator Richard Garfield }} | futuregame = yes | refs = | release = 2019 – Windows, macOS, Linux, iOS, Android | notes = * Standalone version of Dota Auto Chess, a community-created Dota 2 game mode * Beta version launched in June 2019 }} | futuregame = yes | refs = | release = 2019 – Windows, macOS, Linux | notes = * Developed by Campo Santo, which was acquired by Valve prior to release }} }} Cancelled games Several games announced by Valve as being in development have since been put on hold indefinitely. In addition, details on a number of unannounced projects from Valve have been revealed or leaked long after their cancellation. * Prospero – A third-person, exploration game with a science fantasy theme. The project was in development at the same time as Half-Life. Prospero s development team transitioned to work on Half-Life, which had gained more traction. * Half-Life 2: Episode Three – Announced in 2006 with a tentative release date of late 2007, this game was supposed to continue the story from Half-Life 2: Episode Two. Episode Three missed its release date and Valve had stopped discussing the project by the early 2010s and has now been described as vaporware. * Half-Life 2: Episode Four – Also known as Return to Ravenholm, this project was in development by Arkane Studios around 2006–2007, however Valve decided not to take the project forward. In 2012, Valve writer Marc Laidlaw confirmed rumors surrounding the project's existence and screenshots of gameplay later emerged in 2013. * Untitled Half-Life 2 episode – In November 2005, Junction Point Studios announced that it was working with Valve on a game. In April 2015, Junction Point's founder Warren Spector revealed the project was an episode for Half-Life 2. Development on the game had ceased when Junction Point signed a deal with Disney Interactive Studios to develop Epic Mickey. * Untitled role-playing game – A fantasy, action role-playing game about fairies that was in a prototype phase and cancelled prior to Left 4 Dead release. * The Crossing – A first-person shooter developed in collaboration with Arkane Studios. The project was announced in 2007 and put on hold in May 2009. * Stars of Blood – A space pirate game. In November 2012, Newell revealed the project's name and confirmed that it was no longer in development. References }} Category:Lists Category:Valve Corporation games Valve